That Long Night
by nightnight
Summary: "Why did she live? it could have been anyone!" He yelled 'Who is he talking to' - Boomer gone insane after loosing his sister.. Bubbles is Kidnapped and has no idea what's going. Will she help this poor soul gain happiness again or die trying.
1. Anniversary

**So out of boredom I made this. It's based off I story I read to my sister a while ago.. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Anniversary.<p>

It's been three years… Three years since my sister been dead by that fucking idiot named Ace.

_Flasback_

"_Buttercup I don't think you should go out with him again."_

"_You worry too much Jarhead I can do whatever I want."_

"_But he hurt you last time, I don't like him at all and as your brother I say you can't go see him." _

"_Whoa, hold on here who's the oldest again I swear Boomer you're dumb as nails." Buttercup said brushing her hair._

"_Hey I'm not dumb as nails… I just don't want you to come home hurt again."_

_She stopped brushing her hair._

"_Hey listen Boom. He… didn't mean to hurt me he was just upset that's all." She turned towards me._

"_He's always upset."_

"_Stop being a sour puss!" She smirked._

"_I'm not a sour puss!"_

"_Okay then Mr. Snappy, shesh go see what mom is doing okay? I gotta get dressed."_

_I ran out. A couple of minutes later. Buttercup came down._

"_Well I'm leaving! I'll see you guys later!" She yelled shutting the door._

"_Ma where's Buttercup? She was supposed to be home two hours ago." I asked watching the clock Buttercup always come home at nine thirty._

"_Don't worry dear she'll be here give her a minute or two."_

"_But I waited two hours where is she?"_

"_Calm down sweetie, I never really noticed you have a temper just like her." _

_The doorbell ringed._

_I ran to the door._

_I opened it "Where have you bee-" I looked up expecting Buttercups face but it was two policemen where at the door._

"_Is your mother home?" one asked._

"_Yeah… Hold on." I closed the door a little._

"_Mom policemen are at the door."_

"_I wonder why stay here okay…" She got up and went to the door._

_She knew I wasn't going to listen I hid behind the bookshelf._

_I couldn't really hear them but I heard my mom gasp._

_She started crying._

"_I'm sorry ma'am for your lost…" and he left _

_My mom fell to the floor crying papers falling with her that the cops gave her._

_I ran up to my mom I stopped one of the pictures was a photo. I picked it up only to drop it again. It was Buttercup she was naked and covered in blood, her eyes were rolled back and her mouth was slightly opened. This had to be a joke I picked up the other pictures but they were her from different angles._

_I started to cry. _

_End of flashback._

"I told you, he was bad news!" I yelled at no one I was in her room nothing was touched…

On her wall was a picture of her and Ace. I punched it causing the glass to cut into my knuckles it didn't even hurt.

"Ever since you left everything been falling apart all because of you god damn boyfriend!"

"BOOMER!"

_Great. She's awake. _

"I'm not speaking to her ever since you left, she became a alcoholic and accuses me for your death." I muttered to no one.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? DAMNIT BOOMER COME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

I quietly made my way to the basement. She didn't know about it, I could stay in Buttercup's room Ma would never set foot in it, but staying in here would make me go crazy.

I sat in the darkness, silent tears flowing down my face.

"Buttercup… What do I do?" I asked. Praying for a smart-ass answer which would never come no matter how hard I wished for it.

* * *

><p>"No, mom I don't need any money."<p>

"Are you sure sweetie I only want what's best for you."

"I just want to have a day out by myself with no worries is that so hard to ask for?"

"Yes it is Bubbles, you know I trust no one out there, you are like a precious gem to me if I lose you I don't know what I'll do."

"You sound just like Mike, mom I swear all I want to do is think. You and him are pushing me to go to a college of your choice so I can be with him. I want to go the college I want to go to."

"Bubbles there are monster's out there call Mike and see if he wants to go with you."

"No mom I will not call him I am perfectly capable of watching myself thank you."

"But Da-"

"No But's mom, please I promise if anything happens I'll call the police." I said easing my way to the door.

"BUBBLES!" she walked towards me but I was already near my car door.

"Love you! I'll call you if anything happens. BYE!" I got into my car.

I drove off before she got to the bottom step.

"About time I got away from her." I sighed y phone went off.

"If it's my mom I'm shooting myself." I reached for it and looked at the collar ID it was Mike.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mike."

"Bubbles darling. How are you?"

"I'm fine…"

_I have been dating him for two years, and frankly I'm tired of him._

"Do you know what today is?" he asked.

"Um… Oh Happy Anniversary!" I chirped.

"Happy Anniversary to you too. Let's have a dinner together tonight right now"

"I would love too. But I'm not feeling very well…"

"Do you wish for me to keep you company?"

"No. I'll be fine I don't want you getting sick after all your big speech is tomorrow…"

"You're right indeed. I need to study sorry My precious Bubbles maybe next time we can have that wonderful dinner we both deserve."

"Okay, Bye now."

"Bye I love you Bubbles."

"Love you too." I hung up. Where can I go? I need to get out of Townsville… Cityville is only a couple of minutes away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now let me know what you think the real action starts next chapter well hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	2. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!**

**To my wonderful readers: **

**Sorry to everyone I know it's been a while since I updated. I 'am really sorry about that I have been sick and dealing with family problems and behind in my class work due to my absences in school which have had me away from the computer, I **_**WILL **_**update all three stories 'Fading Life', 'Switched', and 'That long night' on the weekend and a new story coming out hopefully by next Monday.**

**Once again I 'am VERY sorry for not updating. And the next chapters will be long. **

**Sincerely,**

**~nightnight.**

**P.S. Thanks for reading my stories (: it really means a lot to me**

**Hope you have a Wonderful Day!**


	3. Trouble

R & R

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Decisions…<p>

Bubbles P.O.V

I'm so bored… How far is Citysville anyway?

I drove for about another five minutes.

"Did I take the wrong route?" I asked myself, I was coming up to a sign.

'Cityville – two miles'

"YES!" I cheered.

I guess I was a little too happy but to tell you the truth I'm very tired of Townsville it's nothing but a town for rich people! They are snobby and annoying always bragging about the newest pair of shoes they just bought or silkiest purse! I just need a break from everyone. I only been to Citysville once and that was a school group thing, it was pretty fun it was to help raise money for another school there.

_Buzz._

Why does everyone call me!

"Hello?"

"Bubbles?"

"Yes, who is speaking?"

"Sorry it's me Blossom I was wondering if you could come over for a little cheerleading practice."

"Sorry I'm out of time at the moment."

"When will you be back?"

"In a couple of hours just driving around for a little while just need a break."

"Okay just call me when you get back okay."

"Kay. Bye" I hung up

"Oh crap!" I almost missed my exit. Thank God I saw it before it was too late.

"Okay no more phone calls from anyone!" I said putting my phone on silent and throwing it on the seat. I pulled up to a diner and grabbed my purse and locked my car.

"I guess a nice cup of cocoa will calm my nerves." I said walking in.

"Hey there Hun what are yer doing out here in these hours." A waiter said.

"I was just driving around and saw this place could I please have a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Sure thing Hun and there's no need for yer fancy talking I can tell yer not from here. HEY JOE ONE CUP OF COCO!" She said walking away.

This place is nice not exactly a fancy place like in Townsville, everything here seems to be worn out but it seems so comfy I think I could stay here for a while.

"Here's that coco nice and hot like the folks want it." She smiled.

"Uh um sorry I don't know your name Ms."

"Yer can call me Jennie I'm the manager of this place I work here with my brother Joe, you came to the right place for the best cocoa Hun."

"J- Jennie could I have some marshmallows?" I asked.

"Marshmellews? Sweetie I definitely know yer not from theses parks, we don't have yer fancy marshmellews this here cocoa is perfectly fine without. Give it a taste!" She said pointing at the mug.

I took a sip.

"Wow! This is really good I never had anything like it!" I was amazed it was the best cocoa I ever tasted in my life.

"Glad to hear that darlin' let me know if yer need anything else." She walked away taking another customers order.

I wish I lived here the people are so nice and they don't care about your money, they care if you are having a good time, Townsville can sure learn a lot from here.

Boomer P.O.V

I got to get the flying fuck out of here! But it won't be easy my keys are on the counter in the kitchen and no doubt that Ma would be there drinking another bottle of cheap vodka to drown in her sorrow and pass out on the table.

I have no choice.

I quietly snuck into the kitchen I didn't see Ma she might be in her room or the living room I still gotta be quiet. I grabbed my keys quietly but dropped them when Ma was standing behind.

"God Ma you scared the shit out of me!"

"Where do you think you're going?" she said her breathe smelled of alcohol I would not get away with this easily.

"I'm going out to visit the guys."

"IT'S ALWAYS THE GUYS I SWEAR YOU FUCKING MEN ARE ALL THE SAME!"

_Great she is comparing me to my father and that fucking idiot!_

It's not my fault my dad left her, my dad couldn't take the pain of his dead daughter and ma over drinking he left saying he would return when he thought the time was right he said he would write to me, I still didn't get it yet.

"Ma I ain't like Dad or any other man out there." I said picking up my keys.

"Besides you can't go out anyway do you know what today is?" she said waving papers in my face.

Oh no.

"I think we should take a look at you sister it's her anniversary today, she would like us to remember her." She said holding a picture in my face

"Where did you get those photos?" I asked I took it and slammed it on the table face down I couldn't look at them.

"These are the ones the cops gave me come on BOOMER you remember your own sister? We went to her murder trial."

Of course I do. How could I forget?

_Flashback._

"_Why did you stab her Mr. Copular?" the judge asked._

_He shrugged. "She didn't do what I told her to do." He said calmly._

"_And what was that?"_

"_She didn't obey my orders." He stated plainly._

_He looked over at me and Ma and Pa he smiled but it wasn't a happy or sad smile it was those crazy sinister smiles saying 'I showed you.' Ma and Pa wouldn't look at him but I sent him death glares just wishing he would drop dead right now._

"_Why did you take these pictures after you killed her?" the judge asked lifting one of the photos._

"_They souvenirs."_

_Ma started to cry and the cops took her outside me and pa stayed. I looked up at him, he didn't look back at me._

"_Ace D. Copular I sentence you life in prison" The judge bang the hammer._

_Cops took Ace out but he stopped right in front of me chained and in his orange jump suit._

"_She was a fine little girl Bro, told me lots about you. Guess you'll miss her huh?" He said as the cop pushed him forward._

_I started to cry._

_End of Flashback._

"This one captures her shape she was beautiful wasn't she?" Ma asked looking at the pic and then trying to hand it to me. She was smiling like they were Buttercups Wedding pictures.

I snatched them out of her hand.

"What is wrong with you ma? Buttercup wouldn't want us to look at her dead body like that! You shouldn't have the pictures." I yelled at her.

"I always had them! The cops gave me them!" she yelled back.

"Why do you HAVE them? You don't need them!" I yelled again.

Her face got red. "Do you know who she is? She is my daughter it's the only thing I have left of her!" She reaches for them I do the same we each got a couple of them. I didn't want to look at them but I took a quick glance horrible memories flooded my mind I threw them on the ground.

"I miss my baby SO much!" She started to cry and pull at her hair and fell to the ground. The pictures where flowing through my head like a movie playing over and over again. Then Ma started hitting on me.

"Why didn't you try to stop her? You didn't care for her! What's wrong with all you men! You're all worthless!" she yelled hitting me on top of my head.

"Stop it Ma!" I grab her hands and push her back.

"You're just like them! Like Ace and Your Father! You hurt us then leave us dead!"

"Me and Dad never would do that, He didn't do it to you! He couldn't be here anymore and neither can I!"

She is out raged now, screaming louder than before.

"You killed her!"

"I would never kill her! Stop speaking like that! I would NEVER kill Buttercup!" I yelled I was pissed she accused me of killing my own sister.

I try to leave but she pulls me by the shirt into the counter, if I hit her maybe she will stop I grab the closet thing next to me a knife, I point it at her.

"You're going to kill me now? Just like you killed your sister!" she yelled backing up into the wall.

"I didn't kill her! Ace DID!"

"Kill me!" She yelled over and over again.

I wanted to do it, just to end her of her misery but where would that put me, I will be just like Ace if I do, but she's my mother I could never kill her.

"KILL ME DAMNIT DO THE SAME THING YOU DID TO YOUR SISTER TO ME!"

I run out the kitchen to the door to my truck, I left her yelling at me to kill her still.

I got into the truck and drove of not giving the car a chance to warm up I had to get away I had to get out of Citysville.

Bubbles P.O.V

"You want another cup Hun?" Jennie asked me.

"No thanks I think four cups is enough." I said putting my hand over my belly.

"Ok Hun." She said picking up my mug and walking into the kitchen.

I took out a thirty and placed it on the table waved goodbye to Joe and Jennie, they were nice people who knew so many rumors about this town were so fake and mean these people are just like any other people on this planet.

I decided to take a walk it may seem a little dirty not exactly clean like Townsville but I learned not to judge a book by its cover, or in my case don't judge a town by its surroundings.

"Hey lady." I turned to see if someone was talking to me it was a guy in a car.

I ignored him and continued walking.

"Hey miss have you seen a white dog anywhere?" he asked.

"No I haven't sorry."

"Thanks." He drove off.

This town is not so bad.

Boomer P.O.V

I can't believe Ma would accuse me of killing my OWN sister why would I do that, I swear she gets crazier by the day.

I was driving in circles which was getting me nowhere.

_Betrayed. Hate. Anger. _

I drove by the diner and parked in alleyway a girl with a short blue skirt and a white tank top walking.

_Why is she alive and not Buttercup._

Buttercup was a nice girl she had attitude and didn't let anyone walk all over her besides that ass whole. She had no tattoos a few piercings only her ears, nice short bob not messy, wore no makeup she didn't need to she was beautiful. She had good grades she was the diamond to every guy's dream, why did she die? And this girl who's wearing hooker clothing with the 'Please fuck me pumps.' She should be the one dead, and Buttercup should be here with me Pa and Ma. This Bitch should be underground not my sister! Maybe if I kill her Buttercup will come back.

I grabbed the knife and slid to the other side of the truck and waited for her to walk by the truck, i opened the door and grabbed her from behind held the knife to her throat and pull her backwards into the car.

"You are the one that should be dead not Buttercup."

Bubbles P.O.V

"Let me go please!" I have no idea what just happened.

"Stop it! Let me go!" I'm in a car I try to get out but a arm came and shut the door.

"Please! Please Let me go!" I yell.

"Shut up! Or I'll cut your throat." He says, he sounds scared but he isn't shaking.

_Oh My God Bubbles Think. THINK.._

"What do you want?" I asked I tried to turn around and he smacked me in the back of my head.

"Don't turn around nothing to see here."

Tears started coming down.

"Please let me go. Don't hurt me! You don't even know me."

"That's one good thing."

"I don't even live here I live in Townsville, do you want money I can give you that it's not much though."

"SHUT UP!" he yells at me.

"You're not going to hurt me are you? Please don't." I my voice cracked, I started shaking.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from you!" He held the knife closer to my neck.

I shut up and choked on my tears trying to keeps my crying silent, looking at the window as we drove passed Citysville.

* * *

><p>Okay I tried to make it a little longer. Sorry again for the long wait.<p> 


	4. Similarity

**Okay. Sorry for the long wait once again, everything seems to calm down now. I' am currently typing 'Switched'. As this is being posted on to FanFiction. And I have a new story coming up which I finished last week. Once again sorry for the wait, hopefully everything will stay being normal.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Similarity.<p>

Bubbles P.O.V

He doesn't say anything while he drives, I need to come up with something, which is impossible at the moment when my brain is yelling at me. But I force myself to think. If I die it will kill my mother I know it will, and it would be my fault. I can't just do anything, waiting to be murdered. Is he going to rape me? Do rapists kill you afterwards? While we are driving we go past Cityville, I never had seen this part before.

I remember a self-defense class my mother made me take, but I was being too goofy to remember anything, why am I so stupid? They taught you things to do, how to get away from crazy people in a situation like this! it Seemed so stupid at the time all they did was yell and kick and other probably important things I needed to learn but didn't. One thing I remember was talking to them, my teacher always told me when someone kidnaps you they don't see you as a person they only see you as a body.

But what do I say should I lie? Should I tell the truth?

I spoke whatever words that came out my mouth.

"Um, how ar-are you?" _Really nice Bubbles!_

"I told you to shut up!"

I kept talking. "I'm co-captain of my school's cheer-leading squad. We raised money for the diner back there we passed."

"I don't take handouts, I work for my money."

"Where do you work?" I asked as sweetly as I could, like we were having a real conversation.

"Do you think I'm an idiot! Do you really think I'm going to tell you!" He growled.

"No, no I don't think you're an idiot. I-"

"Shut up!" He smacks me in the back of my head again I bite my lip, I think a little too hard because I was bleeding.

I started to cry. I had enough blood to drip onto his arm which was around me with the knife pointed to my neck.

Boomers P.O.V

Everything seems so right now. This girl next to me was in the photos and not Buttercup. This girl should have been with Ace that painful night. But what do I do now? Being in my car with her makes me feel weird. I hit her but not like Ace would hit my sister, her lip starts bleeding her blood slides down my arm like raindrops, I can't stop looking it, I hurt her, made her bleed, I never did that to anyone EVER!

Even if I have to kill her, I don't like hurting her I don't like hurting anyone.

"How come you were walking around by yourself." I ask.

She was breathing heavy I guess to try and stop her tears. "I was trying to get a little break away from my family and my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah… His name is Mike, He's sort of annoying always trying to be with me after he pushes me away."

"Ok. Be quiet so I won't have to hit you again." She doesn't talk only breathing shaky; I have to think of something. If I'm going to kill her I don't want blood in my car, I need to think of something. She speaks again as if she read my mind.

"If you kill me, it would destroy my mother."

I never thought of her having a mother, it reminded me of my mother and how crazy she became after losing Buttercup. And accused me of killing Buttercup, I would never kill anyone except this girl, I'm only doing this for Buttercup.

"I'm her only child. She's always scared when I go out. She did not want me to go out tonight."

"She ever told not to dress like a slut?"

"Yes."

"You should have listened to her."

"I look fine. This outfit was expensive."

She touched her busted lip. Her jaw wasn't broken she should be happy, Ace broke my sisters jaw.

"What are you going to do to me?"

I stayed silent.

"My parents don't talk to each other I'm the only one keeping them together without me they wo-"

"I don't care about your parents!"

"You should know the consequences of your actions."

"Nobody knows about their actions until afterwards."

"You think you know, you don't even know you were making a mistake and now you're paying the price."

"I guess you're right."

I know I' am.

I have to get her out my car, all this talking is making me feel even more awkward, I start driving again. I took the knife away from her neck she didn't look at me, She was talking to me as if I was her friend, she asked about my life like she knows it.

"Tell me what happened to my sister." I said.

"You're sister? I don't know what happened to her. What happened to her?" She asked.

As soon as she said that all the memories and pictures came back, us walking across the beach, her giving me a piggy back ride when I was little, the first day she came home with a black eye because of her boyfriend.

"She's gone"

"Is.. She dead?"

I stayed quiet for a while, if I said she was gone wouldn't that make it clear she was dead!

"Shut up!"

"You don't have to tell me."

We went silent.

"I had a sibling too, a brother, who died too." I looked at her well the back of her head. She had blonde hair which was in low pigtails.

"You are a liar. You said you were the only child." She mention that her parents were going to fall apart if she died.

"I am now, He died when I was little, I don't remember him that well.

"How old was he?"

"Six, I think I was two, I should remember but I don't."

"Lucky you."

"How am I lucky?"

"Because you didn't really know him. If you were older you wouldn't want to accept the fact that he died."

"I guess you're right, is that what happened to you?"

I stayed silent I wasn't going to tell her everything.

"If you let me go, I can't identify you, I haven't seen your face yet."

She was right about that, but where was I going to put her out at, and if she was dead she couldn't identify me anyway. I don't want her looking at me either way, I grabbed a bandana that was on the seat it was dirty but it would have to do I pulled over and put it on tightly I guess because she had squeaked I couldn't help it I didn't want her to see my face at any chance. And plus I got to start getting tough so she doesn't think I'm too soft.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed R&amp;R! <strong>


	5. Basement

**I am very very sorry you guys! It's been over two months I swear I didn't forget about the story I was sick and been in and out of the hospital I am fine at the moment! I just been suffering from the spinal tap hopefully everything will be okay for now on! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Basement.<p>

Bubbles P.O.V

He placed an awful smelling rag over my head and tied it tightly. I squeaked.

I thought he was going to let me go but I guess he is serious about killing me! Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him about identifying him.

_I'm terrified, I don't know where I am, I can't see! Maybe he was the one who killed his sister, my head hurts he is driving too fast!._

He came to a hard stop which had me fall to the floor. I tried to get up back into the seat.

"W'-Where are we?" I asked, I wasn't really expecting an answer.

I hear a door open and shut I guess he got out, He's really going to kill me is he! I gotta think of something and fast!

As he opened the door and pulled me by the arm I tried to kick him and pull my arm back, but he is strong I still won't give up I continue struggling to pull away until he hits me really hard on my side.

"Stop struggling before I kill you right here right now." He said darkly.

He pushed me forward holding both of my hands behind while holding the knife to my throat, I'm shaking really badly, are these my final minutes?

"Be absolutely quiet." He whispers. "If you make any noise I won't hesitate to kill you that very second."

I nodded.

We walked for a little while taking baby steps. "Ten steps down." He was still hold my arms, which was good or else I would have fell.

He stops me as soon as I finish walking down the steps, and pushes me into something soft I guess it's a couch I slowly sat in it.

I hear a door shut and the sound of a lock clicking.

"We're home." He is shuffling around.

This room is very cold and smells like musk, I guess we are in a basement, it's really quiet .

I felt cold hard hands grab my ankles.

_IS HE GOING TO RAPE ME?_

I felt some tight wrap around them I guess he is tying me up, he grabs my wrist next.

"Ow." I squeaked as he tied a knot really hard.

He starts moving around again this time mumbling and saying the name 'Buttercup'.

I have no idea what I'm going to do… Maybe if I talk, he will pay attention to me again or should I sit here and say nothing, but my teacher said I should talk but what do I say….

"W-What artist do y-you like." I ask trying to find my voice.

"Do you enjoy their songs?"

"Artist?" He sounds confused.

"You know. Like Songs. Music. Artist who sing them."

"You want to know what artist I like?"

_Not really you maniac._

"Of course." I said trying to sound happy.

"I don't have a favorite artist, I don't listen to music I don't have the time for it.." he says.

"You don't buy CDs or download any type of music."

"I don't want to waste money."

"I went to a concert once, me and my friend won tickets through a radio contest." He finally says through a difficult moment of silence.

"Really? What artist was it? Was it fun?"

"Why do you care?" he asked stubbornly.

"I'm just curious; you didn't say I couldn't ask you anything."

He cusses under his breathe.

"It was a band called Green Day, They were pretty neat, I enjoyed some of the songs because I could relate to them."

"Hmm, did they play a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was there too, I like them my friend thinks she is going to marry Billie Joe Armstrong."

"Isn't he married?"

"I think but it was so long ago I don't even think she listens to them anymore she's more of a Justin Bieber fan now."

"Let me guess you like that girly-girl too?"

"He is not girly he's alright I wouldn't say I'm a major fan."

I can't believe we are actually having a conversation, he actually sounds like a normal person.

"I thought all girl would at least want to marry him."

"Me? Marry Justin B. He would be interested in me if I was the last girl on earth." I said my teeth were chattering.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm freezing."

I hear a rustling sound.

"You can use this." He says as he places his jacket over my shoulders.

"Is this your jacket? Can't you turn up the heat or something?"

"There's no heater down here. Plus I don't mind the cold."

"I like sleeping especially in the cold under nice warms blankets." I say

_Where is this conversation going?_

"I have bad dreams so I hate sleeping." He said.

"You do? What are they about?" I asked.

_Maybe his bad dreams are the reason why he kidnapped me._

I heard the sound of something crashing into the wall then landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"Stop acting like you care! I know exactly what you're trying to do! You think being nice to me would make me let you go! Well it's not going to work! I can't let you go! " He yelled.

"Okay." I muttered trying not to cry.

"I won't be nice to you anymore." I muttered hoping that he heard me.

"I don't want you to be nice to you! I hate you! I want to go home!" I yelled.

I felt him pull my head back covering my mouth with his other hand.

"You have to be quiet, if you wake her… I'm going to have to kill you." He muttered in my ear.

I don't respond I sit quietly with his arm around my neck and his other hand around my mouth.

"Why did you make me take her? I don't know what to do…" he muttered.

No one said anything to his question; I guess he is talking to Buttercup again.

_He has to be crazy, if he is talking to no one_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter once again sorry for the terrible long wait.<br>**


	6. I didn't kill her

**I only have one thing to say… Enjoy!**

**I own nothing….**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I didn't kill her.<p>

Boomer P.O.V

I have her down here in my basement, I have nowhere else to go with her I can't take her upstairs Ma might hear her and then she'll go all crazy on me again like earlier, she's quiet I wonder if she went to sleep.

Does Buttercup want me to kill her? At first it seemed like it like, if I killed this girl Buttercup would return and this girl would be in the pictures and Buttercup would be here with me, Ma and even Pa….. If I kill her… No wait I have to, I can't let her go, I don't know how to kill someone.

'_Buttercup tell me what to do?!'_

Can I really kill her? She said something about her brother being dead, was it true? Was it a lie? It's not the same like mine she was little, she doesn't remember anything unlike me I have to live knowing that my sister is gone….. Dead.

"How did your brother die? Was he sick?"

"Huh? My bother.." She said looking up to the sound of my voice.

"Yeah, how did he die?"

"In a motorcycle accident."

"Accident?"

"At a parade, we were walking around and he…. He had a ball and I guessed he went after it and the ball ended up in the street where motorcyclist were passing by and it was too late he was ran over by two of them… All I remember is my mother cries and my father yelling."

"Did he die right away?"

"No, he was in critical condition for four days, he was on ten percent life support… I think, I remember they pronounced him dead, and cut him off. " She said holding her fingers together.

"I remember my mom cries the most."

I do too, My mother cried for days on end.

"What was his name?"

"His name was Butch."

"Butch? That's a weird name."

"Well it was his name… My parents are known for naming us weird names they wanted us to be different from the rest. Do you really think someone would name their kids Butch and B-" She stopped mid sentence.

"And what is your name?" I don't really care for her name.

"My name is weird."

"Tell me."I demanded.

"It's Bubbles, Butch and Bubbles Crazy names I know.." She sighed.

"Bubbles? That's not a name either."

"I know."

"…."

"Tell me your name, I told you mine." I got up and walked around the room, Does she need to know my name?

"No, I don't have a name."

"You could have told me a fake name, it would have been fine."

"Did your parents change after your brother died?" I asked curious if her parents changed like mine.

"My parents? I guess they use to take us out everywhere now they want to be cooped up inside all day."

"They have… Believe me when somebody dies, everybody changes." As I said that I thought I saw Buttercup standing on the other side of the room.

"I miss her." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." I guess she heard me. I looked at her she was twisting her wrist around in the ropes.

"Can I ask something? What's going on here? Are you going to do anything? I mean we are just sitting here… And you're not trying anything… I was supposed to be home a while ago, my mom probably has the police out looking for me, If I go home right now, she will call them off."

She says that like it easy on my part to let her go, like she's in charge HA! Yeah right.

"Just because I didn't kill you, doesn't mean I'm going to let you go!"

"Maybe I should do it right now and get it over with!" I said reaching for the knife and walking towards her placing the knife near her neck tightly.

"N-No please don't I-I'm sorry Please! If you do people will miss me just like they miss your sister."

"How do you know about Buttercup?! I never told you anything!" I yelled but not too loud to make Ma wake up from upstairs.

"Y-you didn't tell me anything, you told me she died." She said trembling was she really afraid of me this bad, I never had anyone trembling in fear before.

I put the knife down.

"You think I killed her?" She rubs her throat with her tied-together hands. Her tears were finally coming through the bandana.

"I don't know, did you?"

"No!" She flinched.

"My mom always said I did but it was Ace, I never killed anyone."

"You haven't?" She asked.

"No but that never stop me from killing anyone either."

After that she was just silent, we were silent for a while the only thing that could be heard was her sniffing.

I was thinking about the stuff she was telling me, Her annoying boyfriend, her poor helpless parents, and going to college with her boyfriend. Should she really be killed I mean I know nothing about her, is she the right one to make up for Buttercup's Death?

_Buttercup Tell me what to do! You always know what to do in a serious problem._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sorry about it being short and any mistakes I have a test tomorrow -_- and I didn't study yet... I just typed this.**

**There's a poll on my account I would really appreciate if you voted on it Thanks :)  
><strong>


End file.
